


Nice to meet you

by Darkchi13



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Day One, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchi13/pseuds/Darkchi13
Summary: Perry is stuck in Candace's body and Heinz has a question.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Perryshmirtz Week 2020





	Nice to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to apologize to anyone who has been following my old work. I haven't given up on my other storys and I know what I want the next chapters to hold I'm just having trouble actually writing them. None of my stories are abandoned but I don't know when they will be updated next. 
> 
> I have found the Phineas and Ferb fandom and have fallen into it head first. It has rekindled my enjoyment out of writing and I will be posting several things in this fandom though no long stories only one shots. 
> 
> I thank all of you for your support.

“Ha. You don’t have a tail anymore.”

Perry frowned in annoyance. It was instinct for him to use his tail as a weapon and not having it was irritating.

“Hold. Time out, time out.”

Heinz threw his hand up in a T and Perry pulled to a stop with a scowl. He didn’t want to stop. He wanted to beat the scientist’s face in, destroy the inator and go home so the boys could fix this. He hated being in a different body. 

“I see in your eyes that you want to punch me but give me five minutes.”

Perry huffed out a breath but nodded. Five minutes. He could manage five minutes. 

“So, you remember the day we first met? Of course you do, you were there, we don’t need a flashback.”

Perry raised an eyebrow impatiently. Normally he would be happy to let Heinz talk as long as he wanted but right now, stuck in Candace’s body, he didn’t have the patience. 

“Alright, alright. Keep your…skirt on.”

The platypus turned girl resisted the urge to tug on the garment and narrowed his eyes.  
“  
Anyway,” Heinz cleared his throat. “I thought you were just in disguise but then you tried to hit me with your tail which you don’t have which makes me think you actually are stuck in a human body, so I have a question.”

Perry waved his hand in a carry-on motion. 

“Can you talk?”

The agent crossed his arms and refused to answer. 

“Just listen okay. There was something I wanted to hear you say but you were a platypus and it couldn’t happen, so I decided not to worry about it.”

Perry’s mouth twitched against his will. The idea of Heinz not worrying about something is ridiculous. 

“Oh, shut up.”

The scientist hesitated for a moment, unsure of himself in a way Perry was not used to seeing, before sticking out his hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you Perry the Platypus.”

Perry stared at him for a second and mentally cursed Candace for her fair skin. He could feel a flush appearing on his cheeks. 

“Perry the Platypus! Are you blushing?”

Perry grabbed Heinz’s hand and yanked him down so they were eye to eye.

“It’s nice to meet you Heinz Doofenshmirtz.”

The scientist’s eyes lit up with delight. The happiest expression the platypus had ever seen was on that face. Perry soaked in that pure happiness for a moment before he punched Heinz in the face. 

Enough emotions, time to fight.


End file.
